monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Candalicious (Song)
Candalicious is a song by Tanya "Bubblegum" Wonka ft. J.J. "Jellybean" Wonka. Candalicious is a parody of Fergalicious by Fergie. Lyrics: '' Four, tres, two, uno Listen up y'all ‘cause this is me The rhythm that I'm bangin' is delicious Candalicious definition Make them boys go candyThey want my treasureSo they get their gossips from my photo You can see me, you can't squeeze me I ain't hopeful, I ain't locoI got reasons why I eat 'emBoys just come and go like hyper Candalicious (So delicious)But I ain't promiscuousAnd if you was suspiciousAll that mansters are fictitious'' '' I blow kisses (Mwah)That puts them boys on rock, rockAnd they be linin’ down the walk'' Just to watch what I got '' ''(Four, tres, two, uno) So delicious (It's hot, hot)So delicious(I put them boys on rock, rock)So delicious(They want a taste of what I got)I’m Candalicious(T-t-tasty, tasty) Candalicious def- Candalicious def-Candalicious def- Candalicious definition Make them boys go crazyThey always claim they know meComin' to me call me Stacy(Hey Stacy) '' '' I'm the L to the U, V, Y, the O, the U And can't no other ghoul put it down like me I'm Candalicious (So delicious)My body stay viciousI be up in the gymJust workin’ on my fitness He's my witness (Ooh wee)I put yo' boy on rock rockAnd he be linin’ down the blockJust to watch what I got(Four, tres, two, uno) So delicious (It's hot, hot)So delicious(I put them boys on rock, rock)So delicious(They want a taste of what I got) I’m Candalicious Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out Baby, baby, baby If you really want meHoney, get some patienceMaybe then you'll get a taste Of my tasty, tasty I'll be laced with laceyIt's so tasty, tastyIt'll make you crazy T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyD, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S '' ''To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the Hit it Bubblegum! All the time I turn around brothas gather round Always lookin’ at me up and down, lookin’ at my(Uh)I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin’ to round up dramaLittle mama I don't wanna take your manAnd I know I'm comin’ off just a little bit conceitedAnd I keep on repeatin’ how the boys wanna eat itBut I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele '' ''‘Cause they say she delicious (So delicious)But I ain't promiscuousAnd if you was suspiciousAll that mansters are fictitious I blow kisses (Mwah)That puts them boys on rock, rockAnd they be linin’ down the blockJust to watch what I gotFour, tres, two, uno My body stay vicious I be up in the gymJust workin’ on my fitnessHe's my witness(Ooh wee) '' ''I put yo' boy on rock rock And he be linin’ down the blockJust to watch what I got(Four, tres, two, uno) So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)I'm Candalicious, t-t-tasty, tasty So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)So delicious(Ay, ay, ay, ay)I'm Candalicious, t-t-t(Ay, ay, ay, ay) T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyT, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the(Four, tres, two, uno) To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the(Four, tres, two, uno) T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyT, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tastyT, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the(Four, tres, two, uno) ''To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-STo the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the '' Category:Song